The present invention relates to a fleece (pile) squeezing apparatus with pile squeezing rollers between which a fiber strip can be passed, with two stripping blades, one each being associated with one of the pile squeezing rollers; these stripping blades can be brought into pressure contact with the cylinder surfaces of the pile squeezing rollers along their entire length and can be lifted from these surfaces by means of an adjusting device.
During processing operations, impurities such as shell remainders etc. get stuck on the cylinder surfaces and result in the pile winding itself on the cylinder surface so that the operation of the carding apparatus must be interrupted. The problem frequently arises with cotton containing wax, with the impurities being deposited as lumps and adhering tightly on the cylinder surfaces; with the known pile squeezing apparatuses these lumps cannot be removed. With one such known pile squeezing apparatus, the stripper edges of the stripping blades are pressed under spring load against the squeezing rollers, with the adjusting devices for the spring loading devices being actuated by hand. It has been found that the pressure force is inadequate to ensure a thorough cleaning of the squeezing rollers and to prevent the aforementioned shutdowns.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a pile squeezing apparatus with pile squeezing rollers and stripping blades which avoids the above shortcomings, ensuring a thorough cleaning of the squeezing rollers and preventing shutdowns.
Another object of the present invention is to prolong the life of the squeezing rollers, thus reducing operating cost.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which is substantially simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.